Colors
by Bromidche
Summary: Associating different colors with various Titans and feelings. Each will be written in its own style and length. I hope you enjoy! (One-Shots)
1. Green and Blue

_Hello beautiful people, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've been working on a few other stories, but have unfortunately not finished them due to one reason or another. This was just an idea I had, involving colors. I'll update more in a few days, and comment if you want to see specific colors. Thanks for checking this out! xo, E_

* * *

Green.

She had always been haunted by orange and black. It was in her darkest nightmares and made her world a living hell. She closed her eyes, and there it was again. That damn orange and black mask. It wasn't only her though. Robin saw him too.

She started to hate those colors, and could hardly stand to look at them together. She saw them enough anyway. Her uniform changed as well. Instead of black, she now wore white. It was a much better change. It made her feel less…dirty.

White soon became the only color she really liked. Red and yellow were just too close to that awful orange, and black was half the problem anyways. She didn't even like blue. Every time she looked at her eyes, she just saw haunted, empty eyes staring back at her. Blue was empty. Blue was her mistakes.

The only thing that brought her comfort anymore was green. That was Beast Boy. Nothing that damned monster did could ever ruin green for her. It was late nights on the roof, and soft kisses, and tight embraces. It was the re-growing of the city she had helped to destroy. Green was life. Green was renewal. God knows she needed it too.

She bought a tiny emerald on a white gold chain and kept it around her neck. That way, when all she could see was a haze of orange and black, she'd look down and see that one bright spot. She'd focus on the vibrant color until the shaking stopped and she could stand again. Usually, after that, Beast Boy would come, and wrap her in green and warmth until it was all she could see.

Green was her reminder. Everything got better. Things would re-grow. Even her. Green was a powerful kind of love for her. It was her anchor when things got tough. He was her anchor when things seemed like they were spinning out of control.

He was there for her when nothing and nobody else was. He was the eye of her storm and the only comfort when she woke in the middle of the night, trembling and crying. She'd curl into him, lose herself in him until his voice was the only thing she could hear and green was the only thing she could see.

He was her safety. He was the only thing that kept her from losing herself. Green meant everything would be okay. She would be okay. She had him. She had a chance. She had hope.

Green was home.

* * *

Blue.

He always did like blue. It wasn't his favorite color, sure, but he liked it well enough. Until he met her, that is.

That skinny blonde girl with the ocean blue eyes. Sure, she liked red and yellow and black, but they weren't the same. She was just so distinctly…blue.

Her laugh was the bubbliest aqua, her whisper a soft baby blue. She was peace and happiness and calm. She was bright and loving and passionate. She was also dark and depthless and confusing. She was shades of that color, with a window through her eyes.

She was like the jewel blue ocean, powerful and unpredictable and beautiful. She was untamed and wild. There was a certain joy to surrendering yourself completely to something and letting the current drag you anywhere. She could be brutally powerful, but also sweet and gentle. For a geomancer, she sure was like the water.

He always said his favorite color was green. After all, he was. Green was all he had ever known. Until those blue eyes cut through everything he had ever known. He jumped so willingly into them like never-ending pools. Even then, he still maintained that he liked green, or even purple.

Blue came to mean light and love and affection. Blue was her. Especially those eyes. More blue that even the ocean. He dreamed in bright colors, and blue started to become even more vivid.

He still likes green. It's leafy green, and gentle, and summarizes him. The change snuck up slowly but came nonetheless.

He loved blue, and nothing would ever change that.


	2. Silver

Silver.

Cyborg had always prided himself on his muscles. He was a star athlete, always popular, that guy that everyone loved. His life was great. Even before the machines, he could bench more than most people. He had it all. Then came the accident.

Now, he's more machine than human. Sometimes he's not sure where the machine ends and the human begins. He knows he wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the surgeries. He's grateful, really, but sometimes he's not sure if it was all worth it or not. Now he's not the star football player. He's the machine.

He still remembered what it was like when he infiltrated HIVE. Yes, he knew that they were an evil organization. But for a few weeks, he felt…normal. Or as close to it as he could come really. He was star student, has the group of friends, had the skills. He was a student again. And he missed it more than he cared to admit.

The Titans were his family and his life now. He was forever thankful for them. However, sometimes he wished that he had met them under different circumstances. It wouldn't have been the same though. As much as he hated his machinery, he knew it had opened a whole other world to him. He walked a different path now.

Back then, he probably would have gone to college on a football scholarship. He would have gotten a good job, lived out your typical suburban life. Now his job was to save people like that. He was a Teen Titan now. He was a superhero. He worked with some of the smartest and most talented people in the world. Strength was something he hardly gave a thought to anymore. He could lift ten times what he used to, and more beyond that. He could access any information with a single thought. He was the best of both. He could do things no other person could do. Because he wasn't a person anymore. He was more.

Cyborg sometimes wondered why this had happened to him of all people. But while he hated it sometimes, he was also thankful, in a way. He can save people now. He can make a difference in the world.

It's hard sometimes, not being human. But he's surrounded by people who understand. Raven, Starfire, BB. None of them are human either, and they understand the struggle. Most everything that he cared about was taken from him, yes. But he was given so much more. His life may have been changed, but now he can save lives.

He isn't human anymore, and that's okay. He's more. He's better. He's the best of both.

He is silver.


	3. Purple

Purple.

Starfire's favorite color was purple. Even though her powers were green, that color just didn't click with her. Purple reminded her of good things. It reminded her of her sister.

Starfire and Blackfire had always had a complicated relationship. As children, they were extremely close. They were best friends in addition to being sisters. When Starfire would get teased for not developing her powers yet, Blackfire would step up and defend her. Her sister was her hero. Until she changed.

Starfire never did know what happened. One day Blackfire was laughing with her about some stupid joke, and the next day she was ignoring her. Her beloved sister wasn't the same person she had known for all those years. Instead of defending her from the teasing, she now encouraged it. She was a different person. And it broke Starfire's heart.

Blackfire went from being sweet, caring, and bright to cruel, uncaring, and disdainful. Her clothes got tighter and smaller, and her laugh became mocking and harsh. Starfire became her main target, as the sweet young alien never quite comprehended that her sister wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Blackfire had become a villain. She aimed to hurt, embarrass, and undermine. She became the sister who was hardly a sister. Starfire held out hope for the longest time that the girl she loved was still in there somewhere. Until Blackfire tried to send her to jail in her place. Starfire snapped that day. She was so tired of being walked all over and just letting it happen. She was more than that.

However, Starfire knew deep down in her heart that she would never truly give up hope for her sister. She would always remember the girl who protected her and played with her and made her feel like she belonged. She knew that there had to be a reason her sister changed. She hoped, at least. Maybe one day her sister would come back. Until then, Starfire was just hoping and getting shot down time and time again.

That was why she wore and loved purple. It was a constant reminder of her sister. Good or bad, Starfire still loved Blackfire. She knew she would come back one day. She had her memories. That was the thing about Starfire. She never stopped hoping, and she never stopped loving. You could cross her a hundred times, and she'd still welcome you with open arms.

So, she wore purple.


End file.
